Dragonball Vs: Episode 7 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: Gohan has started fighting Chains. Eventually he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Will he succeed into beating Chains? Or will someone have to try and beat Chains? Let's find out in this Episode. -Updates on Weekdays except for Sundays-


**Gohan and Twister vs Chains; The Battle to who is the strongest Part 2**

**Chains: **All my life I wanted to see who is the strongest. Goku and Vegeta were my appetizers. And you're just a filthy weak ass saiyan. HAAAAAAAAAAA! _He was still at 5% of this full power. _A shame... I'm not even at my full power. Maybe because I'm not even struggling. Like at all.

**Frieza: **I hate it when they take my credit. But I'll let it slide for now. And let this battle unfold.

**Gohan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! _He charged up into Super Saiyan 2 but he was flashing and he was frowning at Chains. _Time for you to face the power of a stronger super saiyan. I'm ready.

**Piccolo: **Gohan... _He's surprised that Gohan is going to fight. _Be careful.

**Gohan: **HAAAAAAAAAA! _He punched Chains but he blocked his punch without any ease. Gohan and Chains were blocking each others attacks until Chains found an opening and hit Gohan. _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! _He flipped back up and then he used the mountain as levitation to lunge then he tried to go for a faster punch but Chains just dodged and saw him fly past until he turned around and tried punching and kicking Chains. But all Chains was doing was dodging his attacks until he kicked Gohan at an opening. Gohan spat out some Saliva. Chains then charged up another punch and hits him. Gohan flew into a mountain and got buried by some rocks. _AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! _He got out and charged his Super Saiyan 2 to the maximum then went up to Chains. _...

**Krillin: **That guy with the chains is real tough. He must be so strong to beat Vegeta and Goku.

**Whis: **Oh my... Goku's son must be having trouble to get in a hit. _Whis deeply knows that Gohan could mostly lose this match. _...

**Beerus: **It'll be fine. I sense some potential within Gohan. He might even be able to lay in some hits eventually.

**Chains: **So... this is it? Pathetic. I thought you're strong. But I thought wrong. _He charged up a punch and hit Gohan but he blocked then kicked Chains in the face. But Chains quickly moved and blocked it. He pushed his leg out of the way and swung Gohan around and let's go of him. Gohan got thrown further back into the ground. _Really? This is so boring. _Gohan got back up and thought about the death of his father. _Then again. It all adds up. If the father is weak, then what does that make the son? Weaker and puny.

**Gohan: **HOW DARE YOU! HOOOWWW DAAARE YOUUUU! _He got angry and charged up stronger than last time. _...

**Chains: **WHAT!? _He covered his face. _That's right. Get stronger. Go wild. Get more strong.

**Gohan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! _Gohan charged up to Super Saiyan 3. _... _He got so angry and walked up to Chains. _I CAN NEVER FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY FATHER!

**Chains: **_He got worried at the strength increase. Gohan walked up to Chains. Chains stood back a bit. _W-W-What!? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! IT'S WEAK! _He lunged at Gohan and punched him in the face. Gohan turned away and got hit. He winced then looked at Chains. Chains was shocked at not being blown away by strength. _GRRRRRRRR! _He frowned viciously and started punching and kicking him. Gohan was blocking them alot better than last time. _...

**Piccolo: **Gohan has unleashed his power better than last time. That training that he done with me has really payed off. But he has finally done it. That guy better watch out.

**Chains's mind: **I can't get in a hit. I don't understand. And I can't hurt him. But yet Goku's form was the same. But now... I'm being pushed back.

**Chains: **DARK TWISTER! POWER BOO-! _Chains got punched as hard as kid Gohan punched Cell. Chains wide eyed in shock and kneeled to the floor then looked at Gohan. _...

**Gohan: **Get up! I'm not done with you yet!

**Chains: **SHUT UP! _He got up quickly and started punching Gohan but he was dodging every single hit. Gohan then hits Chains in the face hard then Gohan kicked him. Chains got hit up into the air. Then Gohan jumped up and elbowed Chains into the ground. _AH-! _He got up and got angry. _YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE MADE A JOKE OUT OF ME! _He ripped the device from the neck then charged up to 5000%. Gohan was a bit shocked but then he just looked at him. _Don't be cocky yet boy! _He lunged at Gohan and punched him. But Gohan dodged then booted Chains again. Chains kneeled down in pain and held his stomach. _Very well. You asked for this. _He unwrapped the chains from both of his hands then whipped them at Gohan. Gohan blocked but his hands got hurt. He winced. He charged up his super ulra mega beam. _SUPER ULTRA MEGA... BEAM! _He launched the beam at Gohan. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dodge this!

**Gohan: **_He charged one as well. _KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _His kamehameha wave took over Chains and hits Chains. Chains yelled in pain. He smiled as he thought he killed Chains. But then he saw Chains and was surprised that he was still alive. Chains struggled to move then looked at Gohan. _Hey you! You better hurry up or I'll come up there and kill you! _Chains tried to move but he winced. _Very well! _He lunged at Chains and punched Chains again in the stomach and his hand went through the stomach. Chains was in so much pain and he can't yell. He fell down to the floor. Gohan hovered down to the floor. _That's what you get for trying to kill. And let me tell you... I'm not done with you.

**Chains: **How...? I was stronger than your dad and Vegeta!

**Gohan: **The difference is... I have infinite potential! _Smiling at Chains smugly. _And now... go back into that ship. And never go back. _Gohan let's go of Chains. _ARGH-! _He wide eyed and got unconscious from too much stamina he used and fainted. He dropped out of Super Saiyan 3. Chains fell to the floor in pain. Chains can't move. _...

**Frieza: **_He flew down to Chains and looked at him with a smile. _Well now... you did good. But then you got beaten by the boys brat.

**Chains: **Just shut up and kill me.

**Frieza: **Even better. _He found the bag of senzu beans and got one out. It fell out of Goku's pocket. He got one out and gave one to chains. _Eat it. This apparently heals your wounds and gives you a power up. Enjoy it.

**Chains: **_He ate it and swallowed it all. He spat out the taste. _Tastes like shit.

**Frieza: **All in due course my friend. But it seems that you haven't mastered your powers yet. But... You can get strong.

**Chains: **_He got up. _Right... I'll just kill these saiyans now. _He got up and then turned to Gohan and charged a dark and light ball at Gohan. _STARTING WITH YOU! YOU FILTHY SAIYANS! _Twister ran at Chains and hit the dark and light ball out of his hands. _What!? _He looked at Twister. Twister got into a fighting stance. _Haven't you learned your lesson!? GRRRRRRR! I'm getting tired of such stupid and pathetic games. Want more beatings boy? I'll gladly give it to-... _He turned around and saw Vegeta and Goku getting up already. _...WHAT!? _He's surprised at how they can move already. _I thought I dealt with Vegeta. And I thought Frieza defeated Goku.

**Twister: **Guess again Bozo. Looks like you're not as tough as you make yourself to be. If Gohan can beat you... Then so can Vegeta and Goku with enough preseverance. And also... did you know at near death they are stronger? You'll see soon enough.

**Goku: **_He frowned at Chains and he's surprised to be still standing then he looked at Gohan. _Gohan! Oh no!

**Twister: **It's fine. He just ran out of stamina. The good thing is Gohan used up so much power to do enough damage to Chains. I don't know how long Chains will be damage for. So you best hurry.

**Goku: **Right... Me and Vegeta will eat a senzu and... _He was shocked that they are not in his pocket. _WHERE ARE THEY!? THE SENZU BEANS!?

**Twister: **Frieza took them... And he fed one to Chains.

**Goku: **Twister... I want you to do me a favour. I want you to try and take on Frieza to get them back.

**Twister: **What!? _He looked at Goku. _Did you not just get killed by Frieza!? No way... I don't have a death wish against that guy. I saw how much damage he did to you. I'm no match for him.

**Goku: **LISTEN! If we don't then we're all going to die. Frieza is capable of destroying Earth. He did it before with Planet Namek and he can do it also with this Earth. If that happens then all of us are going to die! Including you.

**Twister: **_He's shocked and put both of his hands in shock and he was scared of what could happen. _I-I don't know. He's alot tougher than Dark Twister.

**Vegeta: **LISTEN HERE BOY! That is not how we role. For now I'll acknowledge you as one of us! Get back up there and take on Frieza! If you don't... Then I'll get Lord Beerus to destroy you. He's far more stronger than all of us! Do this right now!

**Twister: **_He looked at Vegeta in shock then puts his hands down. _...Alright... I'll try. But I don't think I'll succeed. If anything happens to me. You guys are the only one to take on Chains.

**Goku: **Tell me something Twister. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... How did it feel to manage to hit us at base form? Were we too strong for you? _Smiling at Twister in a supporting and confident way. _...

**Twister: **No... You both was not too strong for me... But I know you guys can beat me anytime you want. Especially your son.

**Vegeta: **Listen brat! I am Prince Vegeta. And I'm ordering you to get the senzu beans! DO IT! THE FATE OF THE MULTIVERSE IS RESTING ON YOUR SHOULDERS! THE PRESSURE OF ALL LIVING THINGS AND US LIVING BEINGS ARE SUPPORTING YOU!

**Twister: **Alright. I'll try... _Twister charged up his aura of the silver angel. Twister then charged it up to maximum. With a white aura halo above his head. He looked at Frieza. _FRIEZA! FIGHT ME!

**Frieza: **Hm? _He looked at Twister. _You dare take on Golden Frieza? Very well... but you've assured your own demise. I do hope you know what you're up against. _Smiling at Twister in an over confident way. _CHAINS! Get back up here! I'll deal with the brat. _He flew down and landed on the ground then Chains flew back up to the mountain and watched the battle from here. He went up to Twister with a smile. _I do hope you know what you're up against. I am the strongest being in the Multiverse. I hope you'll regret this I'm sure.

**Twister: **Listen Frieza... You summoned a forbidden being known as Chains. You disrespected Goku. I can never forgive you for killing Son Goku. 2 on 1 is not fair! I know you do it because they are your enemies. I respect that you deeply hate them. But to cowardly hit them while they're down! IS UNFORGIVABLE!

**Frieza: **Ooooohhhhh... _He put his hand under his chin and had a wonder. _Maybe you're just upset because yo-! _Dark Twister teleported to Frieza with his tea. _Took you long enough. What happened?

**Dark Twister: **I apologise Lord Frieza. But I was waiting for you to battle to give you your beverage. In this drink I gave you a special boost. If you drink it. You can be stronger than anyone. Even stronger than Son Goku and Vegeta.

**Frieza: **I don't need know power boost. _He spilled the drink and gave it back to Dark Twister. _Maybe when I'm losing I'll take it. Or shall I say, if I ever lose. _He grinned evilly at Dark Twister. He gave the cup and saucer back to Dark Twister. _Which won't happen. Because he looks weaker than Goku and Vegeta. So this battle is all mine. At Golden Frieza form, I am stronger than ever. _Dark Twister bowed down to Lord Frieza and teleported back to the kitchen. He then looked at Twister and got into a fighting stance. Twister got into his own fighting stance. _...

**And so the epic battle between Chains has ended. Twister is now going to fight the menacing Golden Frieza. Will he succeed? Or will he have to drop out of his form to use the Super Feral Form? And will Goku and Vegeta get their strength back on time for another battle against Chains? Let's find out next time in Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
